Demon's Consort
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Everyone knows there is a king in the Host Club, but what of a queen? Hikari Hijirkawa has been with the hosts since it all began, daughter to the biggest food industry in all of Japan and a senator, watch her grow from the quiet timid girl to the business woman to a true teenager. Will she get Kyoya to realise there are feelings attached to the ring? Ouran High Host Club fic
1. Prologue

**Demon's Consort**

**Prologue**

The man paced back and forth nervously whiles the woman patiently near the stair case. Her honey-golden hair was tied back into an elegant bun, her chocolate brown eyes warm with motherly affection. The man on the other hand, his light brown hair was combed down, his green eyes filled with nerves and frowning.

"Haku, be patient my love," the woman told him gently. "She'll be down in a minute."

Haku sighed and halted his pacing, turning to his wife. "I know…I am just worried for her that's all. She's taken the news surprisingly well for her age."

"She's my daughter," she reminded him and he chuckled lightly just as Kaede, personal maid to his daughter, came down the stairs with a ten year old girl in a light pink summer dress with a darker pink bow tied at the back. Her honey-blonde hair was tied back into a braid and her green eyes were calm.

"Hikari-sama is ready." Kaede announced, handing the small girl over to him and bowed at the waist.

"Let us be off then." The woman smiled, taking her daughter's hand as they left the manor and entered the limo waiting out the front. The entire ride over was quiet, Haku and his wife Elisa discussing matters on the business. Kari was gazing out the window, hands in her lap and not muttering a single word.

_If this works out…if somehow she speaks a word…_Haku thought worriedly and Elisa placed a hand of reassurance over the top of his, squeezing it just as the car arrived at its destination. The driver climbed out of the car and a few seconds later, opened the door and allowed the family to climb out.

"Haku my friend," Yoshio Ootori greeted him warmly. "Elisa, you are looking as healthy as ever."

Elisa smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you."

"Where is your daughter?" he asked and noticed the small, quiet girl standing slightly behind Elisa. Elisa smiled, looking down and placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Kari, this is Yoshio. Say hello to him." Elisa told her in a gentle voice. Kari peeked and nodded at him, her own silent way of greeting. Yoshio raised an eyebrow in question to Haku who just shook his head.

Yoshio then gestured to the four children next to him, three boys and one girl. "These are my children, Yuuichi my eldest, Akito my second eldest, my daughter Fuyumi and my youngest son Kyoya."

All children politely greeted them, Fuyumi smiling happily at Kari who continued to be silent. Haku cleared his throat and Yoshio understood the message.

"Fuyumi, Kyoya, go on and play with Hikari." Yoshio ordered them sternly and Fuyumi beamed while Kyoya nodded. Kari looked up at her mother and received a nod of confirmation before following them.

"You can call me Fu-chan," Fuyumi told Kari as they ran up the stairs. "Can I call you Kari-chan? It's cute!"

Kyoya pressed his glasses closer to his face. "Fuyumi-nee, Father said she doesn't talk."

Fuyumi looked at her in confusion while she nodded. "Why don't you talk?"

Kari gestured for paper as they entered Fuyumi's room. The raven haired girl handed her a small, pink note pad with pink paper that had purple vines on the corners and a white fluffy pen. Kari quickly scribbled down and held it up for the two Ootori's to read.

'_Because I see no point.' _She wrote and Fuyumi frowned.

"But talking makes friends! Don't you want friends?" she asked and Kari scribbled her answer.

'_I'm going to be a politician like my Mother. Mother says that you don't need friends in that line of work.'_

Fuyumi looked at her younger brother, bottom lip hanging out in a slight pout of confusion and he sighed.

"You'll need to speak if you want to become a politician." He informed her and her eyes widened at the realisation. She bit her bottom lip, staring at the ground in thought before scribbling on the paper.

'_Not always, Mother said that there have been politicians who couldn't talk and they were successful. I can be like that._'

Fuyumi sighed, getting up and frowning at a small doll house. "Saku is gone…"

"You left her in the library," Kyoya told his older sister who beamed and hugged him tightly. Kyoya looked annoyed at his older sister. "Fuyumi-nee!"

She giggled as she stepped back and ran to the door. "I have such a cute little brother. I'll go get Saku and we can play dolls."

With that, Saku disappeared and Kari was scribbling madly on the paper before showing Kyoya, a worried look on her face.

'_Is the library down stairs?_'

Kyoya nodded and her eyes widened before jumping up and running to the door, Kyoya not far behind her. Kari ran just as Fuyumi's foot caught on the nail sticking out, catching her slipper and causing her to fall forwards halfway down the stairs.

"FUYUMI-SAN!" Kari shouted, her voice reaching every place in the manor as she reached out, grabbing the girl's hand and falling with her. Kari landed on the ground roughly with Fuyumi on top of her as the sounds of maids and butlers running around in a panic.

"Kari!" Haku shouted, running over and helping the two girls up and checking for injuries. He found a slightly cut on his daughter's head, not deep enough to bleed with a few bumps and bruises. "Are you okay?"

Kari nodded as Haku kissed her forehead and Elisa beamed, tears in her eyes as they remembered something.

That was the day Hikari Hijirkawa spoke for the first time.

* * *

**I've been debating for a while whether or not to post this. Finally I'm just like: 'FUCK IT, IMMA POST THIS SHIT UP!,' and now it's up for your enjoyment. This will be T rated but I have three friends who love this stuff and wanted an M rated version so that's on the side. If you want it, I'll email and you can enjoy that lemony goodness. This one however, will only get hot and heavy through kissing...that is all.**


	2. Chapter 1 - You Are A Host Starting Toda

**Chapter One:**

**You Are A Host Starting Today**

I heard footsteps and looked up from placing the chocolate chip cookies in the oven. To the eye, it was a guy in a purple sweater, glasses with messy short hair and black pants. To me? It was Haruhi standing there.

"Haruhi-san," I greeted, standing up and throwing the timer on. "Come in, I've got your batch ready."

Haruhi smiled, walking in and closing the door, placing her books and notes on the bench. "Thank you Hikari-sempai." She said, nibbling on a cookie as she started to do her homework.

"It's fine," I waved it off but then remembered something. "Unfortunately though, after these are done I'll have to close the kitchen."

She nodded and started scribbling madly, trying to get as much as she could done while I started to wash up. A loud buzz informed me the cookies were done and I prepared them on a plate, placing it on a moving cart.

"Sorry Haruhi-san, you'll have to go to the library," I apologised and she sighed, collecting her things as I pushed the cart out of the room, locking the door behind me. "I'll see you later."

She nodded as I disappeared down the hall, taking the elevator up and heading to the Third Music Room. Opening the door, I smiled when two familiar twins rushed over and helped me.

"Thanks Hikaru, Kaoru." I said as Honey-senpai eyed the cart, mouth-watering.

"Kari-chan, Kari-chan!" Honey-senpai rushed over, smiling cutely. "Can I help you set up?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And let you eat them? No."

Honey-senpai's face fell and I handed him a cookie, getting him to smile again.

"Kari-senpai where do you want this?" The Hitachiin twins asked and I pointed to the back room. They pushed the cart into the room just as Tamaki smiled at me.

"More of Ka-chan's sweets," he sighed happily, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "But you know, there is nothing sweeter than you."

I raised an eyebrow, pinching Tamaki's arm and he yelped in pain, jumping back as I shook my head. "Don't use your lines on me Ta-kun. They've never worked before and they still don't work."

Tamaki pouted, sitting in the 'emo corner' while Hikaru and Kaoru tried to cheer him up.

"The club will open soon," Kyoya informed me and I nodded. "Fuyumi-nee wants you to come over for dinner."

I sighed tiredly; Kyoya's sister has loved me since the first time we met. "I can do the marketing reports later so sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sweets to put on display."

Kyoya smirked as I walked away into the small room connected to the music room, finding the cart and starting to organise the sweets for today. Humming along to some music, just as I finished the cookie rack I heard a loud crashing sound coming from the room.

"Hikaru did you break something again?" I asked annoyed, opening the door and seeing none other than the Rene's flower vase smashed into pieces, the twins behind someone who I didn't expect to see. "Haruhi-san, I didn't know you like the Host Club."

"Hikari-senpai—" Haruhi began to say but the twins cut her off.

"Besides, what's with that stupid outfit?" they asked her as Kyoya bent down and picked up a shard in his hand.

"What do we do Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as Tamaki sat down on his 'throne' while I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was.

"Have you heard this saying, Fujioka-kun?" Tamaki asked in a serious tone, crossing his legs like a lady. "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' If you don't have money, then work it off."

"Starting today, you're the Host Club's dog!" he announced, pointing at Haruhi and I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tamaki," I addressed him in a warning tone, my eyes narrowing and he swallowed. "Haruhi-san is _not _a dog."

Tamaki saw I was pissed as the tension in the room increased, a cold feeling hitting everyone. Apparently, this is what the twins named as 'The Ice Queen's Wrath.'

"But Ka-chan!" Tamaki whined while I spun on my heel and walked back into the storage room, finishing my task.

* * *

My pen was scribbling madly on the reports, sheets of papers on the table as the chatter from the customers filled the room. As I was double checking the prices, I heard _her _voice…

"Tamaki-sama, I have heard about it," Ayanokoji spoke. "That you have taken in a little stray cat."

"That stray cat happens to be my favourite underclassmen, Ayanokoji-san." I informed her calmly but there was a hidden warning behind my words as I glanced up. Her eyes met with mine and the fear in hers confirmed that she understood.

Kyoya glanced up from his folder. "You know who Haruhi is." It wasn't a question and I knew that.

"She's innocent," I told him. "Don't tease her too much, she's a good kid. An inspiration to the new products."

"Ah yes, the commoner food you were discussing with Fuyumi-nee," He nodded.

There was a commotion coming from where Tamaki was sitting and both of us looked over, seeing the girls crowding around. Concerned, I got up and walked over just as Tamaki ordered Haruhi to make some coffee.

"Haruhi-san, is Ta-chan bullying you too much?" I asked her gently and she sighed, shaking her head. I saw her grab a cup and smiled. "Would you be able to make me some?"

She nodded. "Sure Hikari-senpai."

"Call me Kari-senpai." I corrected her as she turned her attention to making the coffee. Everyone was watching in anticipation, holding their breaths as a commoner coffee demo by a commoner began.

"Coffee is served." Haruhi announced and I grabbed one. A couple of the girl's gasped in surprise.

"Hikari-sama is going to drink?" someone asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just coffee." I muttered, taking mine and sitting back down at the table. I had a sip, my mouth twisting at the bitterness before pouring some milk and putting two sugar cubes.

Everyone went back to normal, Hikaru and Kaoru playing their 'forbidden twin love' and the girls screamed. Honey-senpai acting cute and sleepy, the result, making the girls scream. I scribbled down some ideas, listed the ingredients before looking up and seeing Haruhi talking to Kyoya.

"Haruhi-san, could you please come over here?" I called, both of them looking over.

"Yes Kari-senpai," Haruhi called back, walking over. I noticed a few girls look over in surprise for Haruhi addressing me in my name I prefer. "What's wrong?"

I gestured for her to sit down and placed the papers in front of her. She read them, her mouth slightly watering and eyes widened, I took this as a sign that it was good.

"I have a proposal that you and your Father may like," I informed her. "At the moment, my company is looking to make fast and easy food for people who don't have enough money or enough time on their hands. So would you like to be the testers?"

Haruhi looked surprised. "But Kari-senpai—"

I held up a hand. "You would be paid for your services, around one thousand and five hundred yen for each product? All you have to do is write a report afterwards."

Haruhi beamed and nodded while I smiled, taking the papers back. I handed her a letter to give to her Father as Tamaki came over, seeing us talking.

"You won't be popular with the ladies if you're so pathetic," Tamaki commented and I glared at him evenly.

"I'm fundamentally not interested in that." Haruhi answered with a shrug of her shoulders and Tamaki looked shocked.

"What are you saying?" he gasped in surprise, pulling out a rose from his blazer and handing it to me. I just placed it onto the table, getting ready for one of his 'lectures'. "It is a _very_ important issue! A good man making women happy is everything!"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Haruhi asked and I shook my head.

"That's just Ta-kun for you, don't listen to him." I told her.

Tamaki pouted at me. "Ka-chan! Don't be so cruel!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at him. "God sometimes creates perfect beings with perfect insides and outsides."

"Huh?"

Tamaki didn't seem to realise that Haruhi wasn't really following along with his stupid lecture. "I can understand the feeling of consoling yourself like that. You wouldn't be able to live without doing that. But think about this carefully, why are there art pieces in the museums. Yes, beautiful things show themselves off because that is their duty!"

Haruhi frowned in thought, pulling my attention away from Tamaki. "What word do you use for these type of people…..let's see…."

"Hikari-sama!" one of the girls called out from where Kyoya was. I stood up, leaving my papers and Haruhi to her thinking. "Is it true you're doing a new product?"

I raised an eyebrow at him before turning to them with a smile. "Yes I'm working on something."

"Is it commoner food?" the brunette asked curiously.

Instead of answering, I just smiled warmly at them. "Please be kind to Haruhi-san, he's my favourite underclassmen."

They all nodded quickly. "Yes Hikari-sama!" they sang before walking off and sitting down, discussing thing. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and turning to Kyoya who closed his folder.

"It seems something interesting is happening." He nodded at where the twins were with Haruhi and Tamaki. He walked towards and I sighed, about to follow him when my phone went off. I answered it, heading into the storage room to talk.

"Hikari speaking." I said into the small phone.

"Hikari-sama, have you decided on the tester for the products?" Takuya, Vice-President of the Top One food business.

"Yes, the testers are Fujioka Haruhi and her Father," I answered. "I trust that the sample products are ready?"

"Of course, we'll have them delivered to the office as soon we can." He replied and the phone conversation ended. I opened the door and saw everyone else had disappeared except for Honey-senpai, who was laying his head on the table with fifteen empty plates.

"Honey-senpai, where are everyone else?" I asked and he looked up dreamily.

"Tama-chan and the others are helping Haru-chan," He answered. "I was left to eat the cakes."

"I see…" I murmured, checking the time on my phone. Without another word, I left the music room in deep thought.

* * *

I stared at Haruhi in disbelief as she finished explaining what happened after I left yesterday. "You're a host?"

She nodded just as Kyoya called her name. "It's a faster way of repaying my debt." She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to where she had customers.

"Kari-senpai!" the twins called, pulling my eyes away from Haruhi as they walked over, watching as well.

"Hmm?" I hummed in question, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Haruhi is a girl, isn't she?" they whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes…when did you two find out?" I frowned and they exchanged a look before telling me everything. I sighed at the information, shaking my head. "Ta-chan's the only one left?"

They shook their heads. "Mori-senpai doesn't know yet either."

"Keep it quiet then, it's not our place to say anything." I told them and they nodded before walking over to Tamaki and the others. I watched as Tamaki spun Haruhi around before getting rescued by Mori-senpai. By the small blush on his cheek, I guessed right.

_Now it's just Tamaki, the idiot, _I smiled to myself when something caught my eye, the dark look Ayanokoji had on her face as she glared at Haruhi. _Interesting…_

"Kyo-kun," I called and he looked up from his folder, I gestured for him to come over. He snapped it shut and casually walked over, everyone's eyes on Tamaki and Haruhi. "Remember when you said something interesting might happen?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked to where I pointed my head. His eyes narrowed at the dark look Ayanokoji had. "What do you propose we do?"

"I know Ayanokoji, she'll do something to Haruhi-san and act like the victim." I informed him, pushing a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"I'll let Tamaki know," he agreed and looked at me. "In the meantime, Fuyumi-nee wants to take you shopping."

I groaned, rubbing the bridge between my eyes. "Well, I guess I know what I'm doing on Saturday."

"I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

Fuyumi beamed when I stepped out of the car. "Kari-chan! Over here!"

I smiled, closing the door and instructing my driver to go have some lunch. "Fu-chan, sorry I'm late. I had a meeting to quickly attend to." I apologised and she waved it off.

"Kyoya told me so it's okay. Besides, I need some new clothes for next week." She informed me, dragging me into a shop. I sighed to myself, watching and waiting as she tried on various outfits.

* * *

**I'm having fun writing this, I've always thought there had to be someone who could be the Queen of the Host Club and in my mind, Hikari suits that perfectly. Hikari in Japanese means light...kind of ironic considering Kyoya is the Shadow King XD**


	3. Chapter 2 - A High School Host's Work

**Chapter Two:**

**A High School Host's Work**

I smiled to myself, gazing at the cherry blossom trees. The flower buds had yet to bloom, but they still looked beautiful in my eyes. _It's only a matter of time before they bloom…_

Footsteps were behind me, all too familiar ones and I turned, meeting Kyoya's gaze as he also admired the cherry blossom tree. "I thought I might you find you here."

"I'm predictable," I shrugged my shoulders, turning back and looking at them. "Has the venue been booked for your dance party?"

"Of course. We have yet to put the food order in."

I turned and looked at him. "Just write what you need, you'll get a discount."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow before stepping towards me. He held his hand up and captured something before opening his palm to me. Inside was a single cherry blossom flower, opened and new.

"Will you be attending the dance party?" he murmured, gently grabbing my hand and placing the flower into my palm before closing my fingers around it. My heart was beating wildly and I felt my face blush a little bit.

"If that's what you want." I said quietly, opening my hand and feeling the small flower inside. The soft petals tickled my skin, a small smile on my face when I looked up. Kyoya was watching me with interest, a smirk on his face.

"It's what is expected of you by the girls." He replied before stepping back and walking away. I assumed to the Host Club since it was about to be lunchtime. I watched his retreating back until it was gone completely before letting out a small sigh.

"Hikari-sama!" Kanako Kasugasaki called, walking over to me while smiling.

"Kasugasaki-san, I thought you would be heading to the Host Club by now." I said in surprise, recalling what I knew of her. She was the girl who had the 'wander' illness, changing her favourite every week or so. As far as I know it was Tamaki this time.

"Was that Kyoya-sama just then?" she asked and I nodded. "What did he give you?"

I smiled, opening my palm more so she could see. "Something special."

"You two are so great together, not at all bothered by the arrangement." She sighed in envy and I walked over to the fountain and gently placed the petal in the water, allowing it to float away.

"It is expected of us." I murmured to myself, looking at my reflection in the water.

* * *

The first thing I see when I walked into the Third Music Room after school was Tamaki eating commoner noddles, sulking in the corner.

"Kari-chan!" Honey-senpai called out, grabbing my hands and smiling brightly. "Are you helping out with the dance party?"

I nodded, closing the door behind me and walking over to where the others had gathered at a table. The twins were looking at Tamaki with bored expressions on their faces.

"My lord, stop eating commoner noodles and help out planning for the dance party!" Hikaru complained but Tamaki ignored him, continuing to eat his sad food.

"Is he so displeased with the fact that Princess Kasugasaki prefers Haruhi now?" Kaoru commented while I rolled my eyes.

"Her illness isn't something new." Kyoya said, typing away on his laptop and I looked over his shoulder.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked, confused about the term.

Hikaru stepped in to explain. "The 'host-wandering' illness."

"In other words, the 'switch guys every now and then' illness." Kaoru added but Haruhi looked even more confused. I gave her a small smile, gently placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever. Kasugasaki-san however has a habit of periodically changing her favourite." I explained and Haruhi nodded slightly.

"Just before this, that favourite was Tama-chan right?" Honey-senpai asked for confirmation and I nodded, recalling when she was all over him last week.

Finally it clicked in with Haruhi. "Ah, so it's just because his customer got snatched away."

"No!" Tamaki shouted, appearing right in front of Haruhi on the other side of the table and slamming his hands down on the wood. "That's not how it is!"

I pulled my attention away from Tamaki's rant as Kyoya showed me the list of food and beverages needed for the night. My eyes scanned the list, doing the total in my head and giving him a firm nod.

"It's below your offer," I smiled. "So you'll have more to use or save."

He nodded, pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes. "Good, we might need it in the future with all of Tamaki's wild ideas."

"Don't blow up other people's photos without their permission!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki and I saw what she was referring to. I sighed, shaking my head as the others looked at Haruhi's middle school photo.

"The more I look at it, the more I'm in awe," Hikaru commented. "How did this become that?"

"The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighbourhood put gum in my hair. So I cut it because it was bothersome. I really don't mind if I'm taken as a guy." Haruhi explained but this didn't sit well with Tamaki as he groaned, tears in his eyes.

"Girls shouldn't use 'ore'!" he shouted and then turned to Kyoya and I. "Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!"

Hikaru frowned. "Mom being…?"

"Position-wise…probably me." Kyoya answered and I nodded in agreement, crossing my arms over my chest.

Haruhi sighed tiredly, hands on her hips and looking down at a sobbing Tamaki. "Besides, to pay off my debt before graduation, it's much easier being a host and getting designations than being someone who does trivial chores."

That caught my attention. "Haruhi-san, do you have any ballroom experience?"

"That's a must for the party, right Kari-senpai?" Hikaru asked and I nodded.

Haruhi froze, her face slightly pale. "Eh? But…the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right?" she asked me worriedly but I bit my bottom lip but Tamaki saw this as a chance to strike.

"No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentleman," Tamaki said, no longer sobbing. "If you want to take the path of being a host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi-kun. If you cannot master the waltz in one week…and show it off at the party…you will have to expose yourself as a girl and will be demoted back to trivial chores!"

* * *

"That was a little harsh Ta-chan," I told Tamaki as he, Kyoya and I walked into the Third Music Room. "Haruhi is my precious underclassmen."

Tamaki pouted. "I wasn't being harsh; it's a father's wish to see his daughter happy."

As Tamaki opened the door, his jaw dropped at the sight. I moved closer and saw Kasugasaki dancing with Haruhi. Immediately, Tamaki went into his little 'emo' corner and began to pout.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were dancing with each other as well while the twins watched from a table. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up when we entered and smirked at me.

"Kari-senpai," Hikaru called, standing up and grabbing my hand. "Care to dance?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, allowing him to pull me into a quick waltz before Kaoru took over. Honey-senpai saw this and decided to dance with me for a bit before I stopped for a break.

"Did you have fun?" Kyoya asked, typing at his laptop while I sat down across from him. I poured some tea into the green Ginori cups and had a sip. Kasugasaki-san sat down and gazed at the cups.

"These are Ginori, right?" she asked and Haruhi frowned.

"Jinori?" Haruhi asked and I just waved it off.

"You have the eyes of an expert. This set came in just yesterday. Our club is putting effort into upgrading its tea set collection." Kyoya explained, getting up and grabbing the door.

"Good day, I've brought the tea cups you ordered." A faint voice called and Kasugasaki tensed up at the sound of the voice.

"Ah, thank you," Kyoya greeted, opening his folder at the guest whom I recognised as Suzushima. "The wares you have chosen for us are all very well received by the ladies. You are very good."

Suzushima smiled in relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Is that someone from the company?" Haruhi asked, walking over and grabbing the box off of him.

"I'm just a student, I am wearing the uniform right?"

Kasugasaki let out a giggle. "You are such a funny person, Haruhi-kun. But that is understandable," she turned around and face them. "He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

"Heir?" Haruhi asked in confusion at the new information while I gave Kasugasaki a warning look to which she ignored.

"His family, the Suzushima Trading Company, mainly deals with the import and export of tableware. Right now, their share of the market is number one in the country. His family works close with mine." I explained, giving a polite nod to Suzushima. Kasugasaki looked ashamed of what she said, turning back around and staring into her tea cup.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up closer to his face. "I've asked him to bring us some whenever a shipment came in. I really trust your eyes, Suzushima-kun."

Suzushima smiled in embarrassment. "Oh, my eyes aren't that…good yet."

"I heard you're studying aboard in England next month," I commented. "You'll like it there except for winter."

"I'll keep that in mind, Hikari-san. Well then I'll be going." Suzushima bowed slightly before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, I gave a sharp look at Kasugasaki a sharp look.

"Kasugasaki-san, would you like to come with me to the library? I forgot to borrow a book for Ancient History." I smiled and she nodded, getting up and we left the music room. As soon as we were outside, further down the hall, I turned to her. "What was that back there?"

Kasugasaki looked down at the ground in shame. "I…It's not…" she broke off and I sighed, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and giving her a small smile.

"I understand," I murmured and she looked up in surprise. "Trying to get his attention, even though you're engaged for business. You want it to be more than that, for love to actually be attached to the ring."

"Hikari-sama…" she sniffed and I patted her back.

"Why don't you go home early? Get dressed up for the dance party tonight." I suggested and she nodded, a teary smile on her face as she walked down the hallway. I stood there for a few more minutes, thinking back to what I said before heading back inside.

* * *

There was a knock at my door just as I finished curling my hair and placing it into a side ponytail. "Hikari-sama, Kyoya-sama has arrived."

"I'll be down in a minute." I called back, looking at the mirror. My red silk, sleeveless ball gown complimenting my skin and eyes, silver cross necklace hanging on my neck.

I left my room and walked down the stairs, meeting Kyoya's eyes that were slightly widened. With a small smile, I took his waiting hand, feeling the warmth radiating into mine.

"Has everything arrived on time?" I murmured to him, walking down the front steps and entering Kyoya's waiting limo. Kyoya slid in beside me and the car soon drove off towards the venue booked. We had asked Tamaki's father to allow us to borrow the hall for the evening.

"Everything has been set up," he answered. "As for the plan…"

I glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "It will work, jealousy is a powerful thing."

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something when the limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. Kyoya climbed out and held out a hand, helping me out.

"Hikari-sama's dress is so beautiful…" I heard whispers as we walked in. Tamaki and the others greeted us, Honey-senpai declaring I looked like a goddess. When Tamaki tried to do the same, I gave him a sharp look to shut him up.

"To all you little lambs who have gathered here tonight…at the Ouran Host Club Dance Party…welcome!" Tamaki announced, lights turning on as I stood at the back in the sea of girls.

Everyone clapped, excited murmurs filling the hall along with the faint sound of violins.

"We wish you to enjoy this dance with all of our host club members. Also, to the lady who displays the best dance…to the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight…you shall receive a warm kiss from our king on your cheek." Kyoya announced to everyone, you could literally feel the excitement sky rocketing from that little piece of information.

"Do your best, baby." Tamaki winked, sending the girls into fights of excited screams. A few moments later, the dancing had begun. I stood to the side, smiling at a few girls and watching the others.

When I noticed a few of the members had disappeared, only to reappear later on, I knew the plan was in motion.

"Kari-chan! Kari-chan!" Honey-senpai bounced over, smiling warmly at me. "Will you dance with me?"

I chuckled, giving a slight curtsey. "I would be honoured." I smiled, taking his hand. Honey-senpai led the dance but instead of it being childish like he was used to, it was actually quite serious and manly.

"You look just like a princess tonight, Kari-chan," He smiled and I blushed a little. He looked over and then nodded at someone. "It's time."

I understood at once and followed him to the balcony, standing in next to Haruhi and placing my hands on the railing.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen…our lovely night together…has finally come down to the last song," Tamaki announced over the microphone before handing it to me. I took it and smiled down at Kasugasaki.

"The last waltz from the host club is dedicated to this couple." I announced as Suzushima bowed slightly to Kasugasaki and took her hand. Together, they danced along the sweet melody of the music coming from inside as the rest of us watched.

"Ah," I noticed the cherry blossoms blooming, their petals falling to the ground and creating the perfect scene. "The flowers have bloomed."

"Let us bless the clumsy couple!" Tamaki declared as the twins grabbed the microphone off of me.

"Tonight's Dance Queen is…" Hikaru broke off, only to have Kaoru fill in.

"Princess Kasugasaki Kanako!" Kaoru announced, the girls applauding while the couple below looked shocked.

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the king…"

"…Has now been changed to being from Fujioka Haruhi!"

Both Haruhi and Tamaki froze before complaining to the twins who just shrugged them off.

"This is going too far." Haruhi grumbled.

"I'll cut your debt by a third." Kyoya informed her calmly, Haruhi flinching at the idea before grumbling some more.

"Oh well, it's just the cheek."

It never turned out to be just a kiss on the cheek…

* * *

I breathed in deeply, the sweet smell hitting my nose and leaving a smile on my face. My eyes opened, taking in the sight of the fallen petals. Bending down, my fingers grazed the ground, picking up the soft feeling of a petal.

"The driver is waiting," Kyoya spoke, turning my attention back into reality as I stood up. I was about to turn when I felt warm arms wrap themselves around my waist, my back against something soft. "What are you thinking about, Princess?"

I blushed a little. "They finally bloomed. You should have a cherry blossom banquet next. Having tea in a garden would provide a romantic setting."

Kyoya chuckled. "You are always in business mode."

"That's what my father taught me," I murmured, stepping out and turning to him. Kyoya looked surprised but then smirked, pushing up his glasses closer to his face and held out his hand. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to dance, Kyoya Ootori?"

"If I were to ask would you accept? Hikari Hijirkawa." He replied slyly, looking at me with eyes full of emotion.

"Yes." I smiled, taking his hand.

* * *

**Yes that's right, Kyoya and Hikari have been engaged ever since they were young. I wanted to change this up a bit since most OCs in fanfics are either poor, moving from a foreign country or best friends with Haruhi. So I thought to myself, what about someone who's already been friends with the Host Club since it started, very smart, has a business and also goes well with Kyoya. Tada! Hikari was born!**

**Anyway, hope you're all enjoying this and slap that review button and let me know what's going on :) **


	4. Chapter 3 - Be Careful Of Physical Exams

**Chapter Three:**

**Be Careful With Physical Examinations**

I couldn't believe Tamaki and Kyoya actually followed my advice. That and the twins decided to play Alice in Wonderland with me by leaving me notes all around until I walked into the garden.

"Hikari-sama isn't this great?" a few girls asked and I smiled warmly at them.

"Yes, it's better to enjoy tea amongst the flowers." I answered and they screamed in delight. Tamaki heard all of this and threw his arm around my shoulder, pouting.

"Mom! Ka-chan is trying to be a host!" Tamaki complained and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are so dramatic," I muttered, pinching his hand and he released it quickly. I walked over to an empty table as Kyoya brought some tea over in a blue Foley tea cup. "So, how are the results?"

He smirked, pushing his glasses up closer to his face before looking into his folder. "Your idea of a cherry blossom banquet is well received."

"And the photos?"

He showed the amount of money bought and I shook my head, smiling in disbelief. "The club funds are secured for now. However in the future—"

I held up a hand. "You'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I reassured him; grabbing a small chocolate macaroon I baked earlier and took a bite, savouring the sweet taste. Kyoya glanced over his shoulder before sitting down, a serious look on his face.

"The project is launching off." He said quietly and I automatically knew what he meant.

"He doesn't suspect a thing?"

"Not at the moment."

I took a sip of my tea, thinking. "There are extra funds in the secret bank you might need to use in the future. You're still unsure how many companies might be in the running."

"Fuyumi-nee wants you over for dinner tonight," he informed me but I shook my head. "Do you have other plans?"

I nodded, setting my tea cup down. "Mother wants me to attend the meeting on the health budget cuts. She believes it might benefit me in the future when I join the senate."

Kyoya smirked. "You are the perfect wife." He commented and I shrugged my shoulders, looking away and ignoring the tight feeling in my chest.

"That's why your father picked me." I muttered, standing up and walking out towards the Japanese style banquet. I found Haruhi chatting with the twins about school courses, a sulking Tamaki running up to me.

"Ka-chan! Those evil twins are stealing my daughter away!" he exclaimed, grabbing my arms and I patted his head as the twins turned to look over.

"That's harsh my lord." They complained together. Tamaki turned and sulk at the tree, his outside 'emo' corner.

"Hey, Mom." Tamaki grumbled.

"What is it, Dad?" Kyoya asked, playing along with the family titles.

"This is just…yes this is just conjecture, but…compared to me, who only spends time with her in the club, do Hikaru and Kaoru, whom are in the same class as Haruhi, spend more time with…and consequently, get more chances to get to know her more…" Tamaki grumbled while I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Ta-kun…did you only just notice this now?" I asked curiously and Tamaki flinched while Kyoya pushed his glasses up to his face, showing him a chart.

"In one day, those three people spend nine hours together on campus," Kyoya explained, pointing to the pie that had a bigger dark pink part. "However, your interactions with Haruhi are limited to the one to two hour time period in this club," he continued, pointing to the pie with a tiny bit of dark pink. "Another way to put it would be…that the amount of time you actually take part in Haruhi's daily life is but a mere 3%."

Tamaki groaned, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" he exclaimed, grabbing Haruhi away from the twins and holding her on both sides of her arms. "O'Haruhi! You should not spend any more time with those unscrupulous twins anymore!"

The twins, overhearing this began to take offense to Tamaki's comment and protested. I rolled my eyes as Haruhi looked bored while Tamaki continued to carry on in his bazar rant.

"Kari-senpai?" Haruhi whispered to me. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry your cute little head." I smiled, patting her head just as Tamaki began to cry.

"You need to return to your normal female student life, get surrounded by your female friends! Have a healthy student lifestyle; that is Father's wish!" Tamaki cried out, grabbing Haruhi on both sides of her arms and shaking her back and forth. "Revert back! Revert back!"

"There's no need to hurry," Hikaru pointed out. "Besides, they'll find out in the near future."

"Remember, the day after tomorrow is the physical examination." Kaoru added and Haruhi looked over in surprise, as if hearing the news for the first time.

"Physical…examination?" she asked slowly and everyone in the Host Club paused in what they were doing, looking towards Haruhi now.

"Oh yeah, it's in two days." Kyoya stated, recalling the event.

"Then…they really will find out…that I'm a girl."

* * *

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai and I stood by, watching Tamaki grin like an idiot as he day dreamed about something, no doubt disgusting.

"Looks like Tama-chan is enjoying himself!" Honey-senpai beamed while the twins and I looked disgusted.

"Actually, he's pretty sad in my mind," Hikaru muttered and we nodded in agreement.

"Don't be jealous, Hikaru," Tamaki told him suddenly, snapping out of his day dream. "I knew all along this would happen. Even without all your jealousies, I saw this result from the very beginning."

I tuned him out, looking towards Haruhi who was looking out the window. Without another word, I walked over to her as the twins and Tamaki yelled at each other.

"Haruhi-san, aren't you worried about the exam?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I can find another way to repay my debt," she shrugged as Tamaki suddenly grabbed both sides of her arms, a distressed look on his face.

"Don't worry, Haruhi!" Tamaki told her. "At tomorrow's physical examination, your secret about being a girl will be protected by us. So please stay as our very own princess!"

Haruhi blinked in confusion. "Say what?"

"It's true that we'd find it irritating if other guys spoke with Haruhi," Hikaru stated, looking at his twin brother.

"Then it's settled," Kaoru agreed as Tamaki pulled out the rolling whiteboard and scribbled madly on the surface before standing back and allowing us to read the plan.

_**The Great Strategic Plan to Hide Haruhi's Gender – We call this operation "Haruhi is absolutely a guy!" – Start.**_

"Well then," Tamaki declared, drawing stick figure with everyone's names on them. "Fellow team members. Please reconfirm your positioning in formation A for tomorrow's physical examination."

"You guys are taking this way too seriously," I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest as Haruhi agreed with me. Tamaki caught wind of this and looked at her accusingly.

"Do you hate being a host that much?!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing his finger at Haruhi. "Do you hate the club that much?"

"Well, if I had to decide, yeah," Haruhi answered bluntly, shocking Tamaki with her words to the point where he retreated into his 'emo' corner to sulk. "But, you really can't do anything about it if they find out I'm a girl."

"What a way to decrease our motivation," Hikaru muttered, watching as Haruhi laughed about it casually.

"What we should take care of first is this lack of drive in Haruhi," Kaoru agreed and I noticed the thinking look on Mori-senpai's face.

"Ootoro…" Mori-senpai said and Haruhi stopped laughing, her face turning serious as the others caught on where Mori-senpai was going with this.

"Oh yeah…At our last dance party you didn't get to eat any, right?" Tamaki grinned, getting out of his 'emo' corner and standing up.

"Did you know? That person there never had a taste of ootoro before?" Hikaru whispered loudly to his twin in a low, dramatic voice as Haruhi stared at them in shock.

"Oh my, what a pitiful upbringing."

"You'd be able to eat all kinds of delicious foods if you stay in this club," Honey-senpai pointed out to her casually and Haruhi looked at me for help.

I gave her a small, disappointed look. "I thought you liked hanging out with me, Haruhi-san,"

"I do!" she exclaimed and I looked away, pretending to wipe away a tear from my face. "Just because I'm poor and just because I'll be able to eat ootoro, aren't reasons to keep hiding my gender. I'm not that gluttonous of a…" she broke off and had a thoughtful look on her face. "Will I really be able to eat some?"

* * *

The bell went off, indicating that it was time for the physical examination. I collected my books, placing them into my bag and stood up as Tamaki grinned at me.

"Ka-chan, why do you look so tired?" he asked, smiling but also in concern.

I yawned, covering my mouth politely before answering, "I had to attend the senate meeting last night. It didn't finish until around eleven," I answered tiredly.

"_All students, please proceed to your respective nurse's office according to your dormitory," _the announcement rang across the entire school as our class filed out, heading towards the hall where it would be held.

"I could go for some coffee right now," I murmured under my breath, entering the First Nurse's Office and finding students already getting examined.

A female doctor smiled, walking over towards me. "Hijirkawa-sama, I'll be your doctor for today. Please come this way so I can measure your height," she smiled and I nodded before turning to Kyoya with an eyebrow raised.

"I would prefer a female doctor to examine you," he shrugged at my questioning eyes. "There's nothing wrong with that."

I just shook my head with a tired sigh, walking past Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai dressed up as doctors, ignoring the whispering going on around them. I found Honey-senpai's costume adorable as the doctor placed me up against a seven meter ruler.

"Stay still please, Hijirkawa-sama," she smiled, taking my measurement and writing down the results. "You've become four centimetres taller than last year."

I nodded, allowing her to take my weight and finding I had lost five kilos since last year as well, earning another praise as I heard the familiar fan girl screaming coming from further down the hall. I peeked out of the little booth just as Tamaki appeared from Haruhi's curtain, a brown wig on his head.

"Fujioka Haruhi here," Tamaki announced and silence filled the room.

"Isn't that Tamaki-sama?"

"That's Tamaki-sama no matter how you look at it, right?"

"Is this a cosplay of Haruhi-kun?"

"What's Tamaki-sama trying to do?"

I couldn't hold it back any longer and burst into giggles as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed their asses off to the point where tears came from their eyes.

"Ta-kun…you idiot!" I said in between giggles, having to hold the doctor for support as she too, chuckled at the sight. After I had calmed down, I took a deep breath and turned to my doctor. "You may continue."

Turns out Kyoya had already organised for Haruhi to be examined in private. When I asked why go through with the plan at all, he said it was revenge against Tamaki. I didn't argue with that logic.

"It's true!" a female voice exclaimed in distress, catching all of our attention as we headed back to class. I turned around just as the others did and found a girl with brown hair in a ponytail on the ground, a nurse by her side. "There was a doctor that grabbed my shoulders and tried to do something improper! And I tried resisting…"

I shivered slightly at the image in my head, feeling Kyoya place his hand on my shoulder. "How awful," I shuddered.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you," Kyoya reassured me and I looked at him in surprise. "So I was right after all,"

"After all?" Honey-senpai asked curiously.

"That guy I just saw, although he was wearing a white coat, he definitely wasn't from our hospital, so I did think it was weird," Kyoya informed us and I looked over to the girl.

"Then say so already!" the twins said bluntly, looking at him.

Kyoya shrugged. "Oh well, security guards will get him right away."

I frowned and walked over to the girl, sitting on my knees and placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, but where was the pervert heading?" I asked her in a gentle voice and she looked surprised.

"Ah, Hikari-sama," she said, tearing up a bit. "He went towards the special male student nurse's office."

The others froze to the spot and I looked at them worriedly as the twins, Tamaki, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai ran off. "Kyo-kun—"

"Stay there," he ordered me before running off. I nodded and worked on comforting the traumatized girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "Why don't we head outside and get some fresh air? The cherry blossoms are beautiful this time of year."

"Hikari-sama is so nice," one of the girls sighed and the nurse smiled at me in thanks. I smiled back, helping the girl up and taking her outside.

* * *

**Glad you guys are liking it so far :) Anyway, last exam tomorrow which is Japanese. Hopefully I do well!**


End file.
